


My Demure Own

by Meowdar



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam being that one creepy customer, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Honk if I left out a tag, M/M, Maid Cafe, Not Canon Compliant, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowdar/pseuds/Meowdar
Summary: Langa finds a good paying part-time job, and Ainosuke Shindō takes a detour to a local café.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 27
Kudos: 95





	My Demure Own

**Author's Note:**

> Went against my personal policy of writing stories that are set in workplaces but it was so worth it. Maid cafés r hot.

Out of all the job applications he submitted, this was the only job that would accept the chicken scratch he called his handwriting.

It probably was a bit dubious that this café had accepted him so quickly. “You won’t need to write so much, as long as you have some experience with the service industry.” he was told over email. Which was a bit unusual, you don’t usually need service industry experience for a regular old cleaning job, yeah?

That’s what the maid in “maid café” meant, right? Langa wasn’t all that good at reading or writing in Japanese yet.

But by the time he finished his first week of training, it was too late, and that’s how Langa found himself in a skirt too short to his liking and already a run in his stockings by the time the first week of actual work was over.

Most of the customers who visited the café were young adult women; women who came to see pretty boys in maid outfits serve them tea and call them _ohime-sama_. He got the occasional American tourist who gawked in the culture shock. Sometimes teenagers full of bluster came in, but it didn’t seem like they were ever people Langa recognized from his school. He sure _hoped_ his other classmates wouldn’t find him working here.

Reki could not understand why Langa would take up with such an embarrassing job in the first place, but as long as he put the time in so they could skate together, he didn’t say much about it.

It was a part-time job that forgave his pitiful Japanese writing skills and paid well enough, Langa could afford to put up with a bit of discomfort for all that, right?

Langa worked the afternoon shift right after he got off school. The café wouldn’t be decently buzzing with business for another few hours, around the time when the adults would leave work so at the moment he was relegated to mundane tasks such as folding cloth napkins and sanitizing menus before the rush started.

“It’s the young Diet member!”

Langa looked up from the counter where he had been busy polishing just-washed teaspoons at the sudden energy. A tall, handsome man in a cutting deep blue suit stood at the café entrance, with a small entourage already starting to surround him. Langa noticed that his manager was up front and center of this man with sharp eyebrows and charming deep red eyes.

“And to what honor is Shindō-san gracing our humble café today?” She said with a deep bow. She seemed to be a big supporter of his.

With a voice as clear as a tall sparkling glass of water, the man known as Shindō Ainosuke also bowed and then delved, “Okinawa is a beautiful island; I’m visiting here today as part of a tourism campaign of mine to promote true spectacles that mean love.”

It was an admirable little declaration, but it reeked of bullshit. Love in a maid café? Only the most artificial kind maybe. Regardless, the crowd ate it up.

“By all means!” Langa’s manager chirped, and then she led Ainosuke Shindō-san to discuss rates and select his maid from the menu.

Some of the other patrons turned their heads to gape at their enchanting representative. Knowing only about what the Diet was and its purpose, Langa wasn’t intimately familiar about Japanese, much less Okinawan politics to have recognized the man. Maybe there were posters of him that he saw a couple times as he skated around town?

“I’d like this maid to serve me today, if you don’t mind.”

Ainosuke Shindō tapped with the tip of his fingernail the picture of Langa from the laminated rates menu. Like all maid cafes, Langa had to curate a maid persona for his job, and so he adopted the very original name “Yuki”.

Once the rates were set, the first thing the young master would do was take part in a short commemorative photo shoot with his maid. The café stocked many headbands of different kinds of animal ears for the guests and maids to wear. Cat, dog, and bunny to name a few. Langa donned a pair of fluffy polar bear ears and Shindō had picked up a headband with the ears of a bright pink cat. He gingerly leaned forward so Langa could put them on him, and he gave his feet a short tippy-tap dance once he straightened up tall again. The man was clearly enjoying this.

They both struck a pose for the camera behind a white rose backdrop sheet. Langa smiled closed mouth with fists curled underneath his chin cutely, and Shindō again leaned forward to be at Langa’s eye level, mirroring the same pose. He flashed a bright photogenic smile, and one could swear they could see beams of light shine from him that weren’t coming from the camera. They took two other shots with similar cute poses, with each shutter of the camera making Langa feel more at ease with his eccentric master.

Shindō made that same smile again as he gazed at the Polaroids once they developed.

“Ah, what lovely pictures. I’ll keep them by my side on the campaign trail to remind me of my love for my constituents.”

This comment received a round of laughs and cheer from the café staff. Langa clapped politely.

After the photo shoot, the young master was escorted to a private booth sectioned off by an elegant mauve curtain. Only the customers who plunked down the most cash were granted the privacy of their maid servicing them in a booth outside the main dining area. Of course, despite the curtain, guests were still expected to comply with proper conduct when interacting with the maids.

Shindō ordered a slice of shortcake filled with fresh cream and strawberries, and a cup of coffee as a starter. Once Langa came back after fetching Shindō’s order, he sat directly across his master.

Despite his intimidating status, this customer seemed pleasant enough even if he had the weirdest political instinct to promote his candidacy at a cosplay café, of all places.

It was only after Shindō savored the robust fragrance of the coffee and took a sip that he spoke to Langa.

“Yuki-chan,” Shindō drawled. “That’s a pretty name, but may I call you SNOW?”

Langa jolted like he just received an electrical shock. How did Shindō know about his S identity? From how many people he saw at Crazy Rock on a typical night, wouldn’t it be surprising if a politician were in attendance? Would he even be able to pick him out from all the other faces the crowd? It wasn’t likely; aside from the inner circle of skaters Reki had acquainted him with he had no idea of anyone else’s true identity outside S.

Also, wasn’t that one of the rules of S? “ _When off the mountain, mum’s the word_ ”?

Besides, breaking a rule of S wasn’t the only rules Shindō was breaking at the moment.

_Rule number one: Asking the maids personal questions is forbidden._

Despite the full silence, Shindō sat with hands folded as he waited for Langa’s answer.

“Um…sure, I guess.”

It was a very un-maid-like answer, but nervousness had eaten up his act. Shindō gave a broad smile unbothered that Langa broke character.

“Lovely! I’d like to get to know each other some more, how about it?”

“I’d love to.” Langa deadpanned this time.

Shindō cut a forkful of cake and pointed it directly in Langa’s direction across the table.

“I am the type that would rather love than be loved, what about you?”

An interesting first question to start with. Langa’s eyes drifted from the cake slice, to Shindō’s hand grasping the fork, to Shindō gazing patiently back at him as he waited again for Langa to reply. He had spent plenty money for all the time in the world to spend with his maid, and he wasn’t worried about it being wasted. Langa’s eyes gravitated to the bite of cake on Shindō’s fork, and finally replied.

“I like it sweet.”

“How cute! Now, say _“ah~”._ ” Shindō cooed, rewarding his maid with the bite of cake.

Now their roles were reversed: Instead of the dutiful maid feeding cake to his charming master, the charming master fed cake to his dutiful maid. It was rather good cake, but Langa wasn’t savoring it this time, registering the richness of the cream melt on his tongue and the thick sweet syrup coating the strawberries only in the most basic way.

After he swallowed that bite Shindō handed him the fork, now expecting his turn to be fed.

“I am one to commit. I would be sweet to you as much as you like. But if you suddenly found yourself in a few restraints, would that be okay?” He asked in a saccharine tone.

Restraints? What? How do you reply to that? Better to give a staple answer.

“I’d love it,” brief pause “ _Master_.”

This answer was good _and_ in character, _and_ it made Shindō smile again like he did in their photo shoot.

“I’m so glad!” And now it was Shindō’s turn to “ _ah~”_ as he closed his eyes and opened wide. He hummed as he enjoyed the bite; as if it was the most delicious strawberry shortcake he had ever tasted in his life. Langa had a feeling his master had enjoyed the gesture more than the cake he was savoring at the moment.

They took turns feeding each other more of the cake slice, with Shindō leading most of the conversation between them. He asked his maid questions about what things he enjoyed (polar bears, warm cable knit sweaters, hot chocolate with little marshmallows) and what his idea of a perfect date looked like (Langa didn’t make any mention of skateboarding, opting to say a day shredding powder followed by unwinding at the ski lodge was his idea of a perfect day). As long as he kept up with scripted answers like this letting Shindō ask him things Yuki could answer, he felt like he had some control of the situation. _Felt like._

Langa’s had some weirdo customers before and he could handle them fine, he thought, but none of those customers in the past were affecting him quite like this one. But then again, none of his other customers leveraged this much of a power difference between him. A legislator of the Diet with plenty of clout, and a part-time waitress at a maid café, the odds of coming out of this unscathed were stacked against SNOW.

Once the cake slice was diminished to mere crumbs on the plate, Shindō patted the seat next to him and beckoned Langa to sit by his side. Sitting next to customers was discouraged, as one way of ensuring the safety of the maids but at this point Langa was feeling too much like a reluctant puppet on strings to not comply. He curtsied awkwardly and got up to slide next to Shindō in the booth. Langa could feel the shudder of excitement from the man next to him when their hips accidentally bumped against each other.

“Good, my darling _SNOW_.” Shindō purred as he reached one arm over Langa’s head and wrapped it around his shoulder, pulling his maid closer to his master.

Another rule broken.

_Rule number two, touching the maids is strictly forbidden._

It was like a light bulb moment, finally, the way Shindō emphasized the name “SNOW”. It reminded Langa of the way the Matador of Love, ADAM, gleefully accentuated his S name as he sung praises about his skating abilities.

Oh fuck. Gears asleep started turning. The young buck of the Diet, Shindō Ainosuke, was ADAM. The insect had fallen into the Venus flytrap. The alarm bells in the boy’s head rung far too late.

“Shy?” Adam asked, as if he could peer through Langa’s skull and see that he finally connected the dots. He brought his other hand to his maid’s stocking covered knee and slowly started massaging it, the warmth and motion of his palm now capturing Langa’s sole attention.

“N-no, Master.” He stuttered.

So much for playing it cool with that stutter.  
“Good.” Adam grinned.

He then slid the broad hand that was on his knee to stroke his thighs. Langa sat frozen; watching as the hand underneath his skirt slowly pushed the fabric up and down, up and down with each caress. It wasn’t _fear_ he was feeling, but something else he couldn’t quite describe that knew what was happening was inappropriate, shocking. There must be something wrong with him if he started to consider turning the uninvited to the invited. He had never been afraid of Adam, after all.

He spread his legs apart, giving the man next to him easier access to touch. Adam was delighted by this and took the initiative to explore the inside of Langa’s thighs with his hand, giving them a gentle squeeze. It wasn’t until Adam’s hand ghosted his balls that he all of a sudden stopped his humming and petting and a sharp eyebrow quirked upward.

“Are you wearing panties?”

He took a cursory swipe with his fingers at the panty’s front. The panties were an intricate black lace, satiny and exquisite. Even though he expected this, Langa’s face still burnt in mortification at the matador’s discovery.

“My, I had no idea I would be choosing such a naughty maid today. I have to admire your dedication to your job, my expectations of you are constantly being surpassed.”

“I…” His maid began to protest.

What _could_ he say? Several explanations filled and writhed on Langa’s tongue like aggravated water snakes, but he couldn’t find a one to clarify himself, so he swallowed his words and said nothing.

Now that this tasty surprise had been revealed, Adam’s delight increased, and he moved the skirt and apron upward to start palming his cock through this underwear.

“Your cock looks so pretty trapped under that lace.”

This whispered comment had its desired effect of casting out whatever thoughts that were still lingering in the thinking part of Langa’s head as his blush deepened.

It was when his dick began to swell and twitch from the attention that Adam freed it from its lace prison and began pumping it up and down. Langa flinched when Adam ran his thumb over the sensitive head, oh god, and he bit his tongue.

It’s one thing to jerk yourself off at home, but another to have someone else give you a feeling the familiarity of your own hand could not give.

It felt really good, but this maid had to quiet himself lest they be discovered, after all. Langa could hear himself stifle another moan, and a small throaty giggle from Adam himself.

His manner was playful, but precise; the hand flicks as he jerked his maid off were all deliberate in every way to tickle Langa into complete stiffness. One couldn’t expect anything less from the Matador of Love, after all!

“If you like the thrill of S, would you like to experience more thrills? I have an idea of a game we could play, I bet you’d love it.”

It was like a beef, a dare. Despite being unable to predict what Adam would do next, Langa knew what was going on right now was a completely different playing field than S was. But curiosity won over reason again and he turned his head to look Adam straight in the eyes.  
“Let’s do it.”

  
The Cupid’s bow grin that grew to bare Adam’s sharp white teeth expressed sheer delight.  
“I knew you would say that, my SNOW.”

Curling his thumb and index finger into a O-shape around Langa’s cock, Adam reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket with his other hand and produced a soft light blue cock ring.

“I’d like to give you another kind of ring someday SNOW, but this will have to do for now.”

Langa quietly hissed as Adam slid the ring down to the base of his cock. The snugness was unreal, and he quivered at how the stakes have now been raised.

A third rule was broken.

_Rule number three: Guests are forbidden from giving the maids personal objects and gifts._

“Ready?”

In a shallow exhale through his teeth, Langa nodded.

“Good. I’d like you to get up and bring me another coffee, please.”

Sadist! He knew the humiliation the boy would feel walking in front of everyone with a full hard on underneath his skirt. Langa was slack jawed at the request, but his heartbeat fluttering underneath his chest was spelling different emotions: excitement, adrenaline.

“Of course, ADAM.” No title this time. It was his first admission of the true identity of the man in front of him. As he started to scoot out of the booth, Adam caught him by the arm.

“Ah, ah, let’s lose those panties.”

  
_Now_ Langa could not believe the incredulous suggestion.

“What? No! I- No!“  
  
“Why not? Don’t you want to experience a bigger thrill than you could ever imagine?”  
  


“What if someone sees?”

  
“Isn’t that part of the fun?”  
  


The mood of protest that had built up inside Langa deflated at the quip, Adam did have a point. He had agreed to the rules of the game, best see it to the end.

He surrendered the panties, to which Adam quickly pocketed in the same place the cock ring came from.

Langa’s heartbeat was now thundering in his eardrums, he could swear that his face was turning a brighter shade of red by the second as he made the trek outside the privacy of the mauve curtain.

Shit, it was totally different from sitting in the booth. The feeling of the skirt fabric rubbing against his erection made the walk to the counter to refill Adam’s coffee excruciating with each step. He bit his tongue again to stifle a whine, his chest rising and falling shallowly from surreptitiously held breaths.

The mounting embarrassment and urge to touch himself under his skirt, at least to get a little more comfortable, in public only heightened all of Langa’s senses. He let out a small yelp when another coworker of his, Rin, clapped their hand on his shoulder.

“Goodness, you alright? Got a minute? I need you to help me deliver this order to that table, I can’t carry all this in one trip.”

The other maid pointed to a crowded booth where a group of guests sat conversing. Beside the counter were more plates of food than one server could carry, he was right.

_Was this really happening?_

With a deep exhale that arose from his diaphragm; Langa steeled himself to help his fellow maid.

Despite the fear that built initially, delivering the food to the table was completely without incident. Langa still managed to conjure the persona of the demure maid Yuki as he set down plates of curry rice and omurice. Although, if he had to admit, when he dropped his hips to perform the love spell pose on the food, he could’ve sworn he saw stars when his restrained cock bounced in the motion.

As he turned around to leave the table he heard a comment in a low voice from one of the ladies at the table.

“ _Wow_ , did you see that?”

The comment was incredibly vague in its direction, but his thoughts started to spiral. Was she referring to him? Did they know? No, they _all_ must have known! Rin, the table of guests, the whole café, they could all see that flushed look on Langa’s face and tell he was totally getting off on people seeing him in such a shameless state. The conspicuousness of how he held the empty tray in front of his crotch told everyone in that restaurant he was _absolutely_ horny. It’s what one would expect in this kind of café, right?

But despite the pang of shame, there was that intoxicating thrill Adam mentioned awash over him. The risk of being caught only heightened the rush; it was in the moment the most delicious secret held in the world. His cock twitched in reaction and Langa nearly doubled over from the shocks of further arousal. Everything felt so good but he wanted to come so, _so_ bad.

Once Langa had finished his herculean labors, he eventually made it back to the booth, coffee in hand, where Adam was patiently waiting.

“You sure got held up my dear,” Adam pitied, exposing those sharp canines again in his smile. “Hope you did okay.”

With both hands on the hem of Langa’s skirt he slowly hiked it up his thighs as if he were pulling up the curtain to the grand finale. The cock ring had done well to maintain his erection, the sight alone already making Adam’s mouth water.

The head was a deep flushed pink, and precome had already begun to seep through to form a dot of stain on the crisp white apron.

“Is this all for me, Langa-kun?” Adam purred, looking seductively upward, his fingers splayed and flickering over his thighs. “Want me to take care of it?”  
  


The notion of sweet release felt so within reach, Langa could agree to anything else at this point his master asked of him if he could just let him come _right now_.

“Please…” He whined. Sheer horniness robbed his words.

Adam wasted not a second longer. Settling himself to his knees in front of his maid, he helps himself to teasing Langa first with a few slow kisses pressed beneath his navel, fingers deftly tapping his erection. It’s surprisingly sweet, and Adam’s shallow breaths through his nose tickle his stomach. Langa’s caught off-guard though when a hot wet mouth begins to lick along the shaft and the tip disappears in Adam’s mouth.

Overwhelmed by the sensation and confused about where to put his hands, Langa stifled his moans in one hand and planted his fingers through Adam’s hair with the other. Adam pulled himself away from Langa’s cock to brush the hand away from his hair, guiding him to rest it on the back of his neck instead. The message was understood: No hair mussing, or it might give them away. With eyes lowered, Langa notices that Adam started to stroke himself off after releasing his own desperate erection from his slacks.

Adam’s mouth filled with saliva as he licked and teased, and the addition of his quick head bobbing up and down as he swallowed him whole made Langa want to scream. The boy’s dick was absolutely tasty; it was definitely worth rotating Shindō’s whole schedule around to make this trip to the café, much to his secretary’s protest, not that he ever asked. A well-placed moan around the cock in Adam’s mouth makes Langa’s toes curl inside his bobby shoes, and he instinctively gave a jerky thrust upwards Adam’s face, delighting the man.

He was completely at the mercy of the God of S himself.

It was when Adam was reaching climax that he removed the ring around Langa’s cock and gave it a few quick strokes.

“Come, my darling.”

With a poorly muffled cry of “Adammnnh” from beneath the hand clapped over his mouth, Langa came quickly, knees trembling as Adam caught his release in his own mouth. Shortly in a grunt of his own Adam spent himself in the catch of his hand, yet despite this some of his seed ending up gratifying the floor anyway.

He and Adam made eye contact once again as their highs were tapering, and Adam smirked wickedly.

“It’s nice to have cream with coffee,” he said, exposing his tongue to show Langa the mess he left behind. Such a debauched sight sent a pleasant flood of heat inside him that coiled in the bottom of his stomach. Adam extended his arm upward and gripped the front of Langa’s apron, drawing the boy downward to him to share an open mouthed kiss.

Langa could not form a good opinion on how he felt tasting himself back. The salty taste of his come with the taste of coffee and tobacco from Adam’s mouth exchanged across their tongues. Despite the taste, he could not deny how skillful his master was with rolling their tongues together in such a hot embrace.

Adam pulled away and admired his handiwork; he loved the glazed fixity in his Eve’s eyes, quietly breathless from such a filthy kiss.

“I feel like it’s some sort of destiny that we were able to meet like this. Once your shift ends, I’d like to see you do some overtime.” Adam said in a low whisper.

The implication sent an excited shiver down Langa’s spine.

Langa swore he never cleaned up a booth as fast as he did this one. Now brought back to earth, the reality of what they done weighed on his conscience. It took a deal of mental effort to bid Adam-no, he was Shindō now, goodbye in the same normal bubbly act he did with all his other customers.

Ever the show bird, Shindō Ainosuke bid his farewell to the staff and manager of the café, beaming with arms open wide.

“I had such a wonderful time with my charming maid today. I look forward to spreading the word about this lovely café!”

Meanwhile in the staff locker room, Langa considered the valid-sounding excuses he was coming up with for clocking out early.

* * *

Reki leaned against the window outside Dope Sketch, aimlessly bored searching the sky and fiddling with his phone as he waited for Langa’s arrival.

The two friends had made a promise to skate home with each other after they were done with work every other day, and tonight Langa was running late. It was not like his punctual friend to not send a courtesy text telling him he was being delayed. What could he be doing?

As if his thoughts had summoned his friend himself, Reki’s eyes caught a familiar figure skating towards him down the dark street. He could spot that custom skateboard anywhere, and especially its graceful owner who rode goofy. However, something was different…

“Langa!?” Reki screeched.

Langa looked uncharacteristically disheveled, his skirt and apron wrinkled and his hair set askew. The lacey headband was gone and his stockings were hiked uneven. Upon a closer look, Reki noticed that even the buttons to his collared shirt were also hastily buttoned.

“Dude, what _happened_? Why are you still in your maid uniform? Did you get mauled to death on the way over? How hard did you bail?!” Rapid-fire questions shot out of Reki while he gesticulated, but Langa just stared at his friend with his trademark blank expression.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to change before I left. It was just a wild day at work today.”

Wild day, huh? Now _that_ was the understatement of the century. But by the way Langa said it Reki believed he meant it.

“Well, if you say so dude. Let’s go home.” He said, deciding this was as far as he was going to press.

With a lopsided smile, Reki started to push off on his skateboard down the street, and Langa happily followed suit. The boys rode home in silence, and that was all for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> duh you know this little slut took that overtime!!  
> Adam is insanely easy for my horny brain to write. Just think, "What would a creep do here to try and be sexy?" and let 'er rip. I enjoyed subjecting Langa to Adam's sadistic whim, I hope you did too.
> 
> EDEN supremacy. LOVE AGAIN ♥︎


End file.
